The strongest
by Ainz oal gown
Summary: In the second movie, Valka said Stoick always believed he'd survive the winter and become strong, this is my take on how that scene played out in the past, where Hiccup was only a baby and had both his parents by his side.


Stoick the Vast, the biggest viking of Berk, and strongest warrior of them all, was a great chief. Although he was still young, the village trusted and respected him deeply, some even fearing him. However, no matter his power or his intimidating aura, he was a man that cared much for his family and friends. Now, among everything else, he was also a father.

He was overjoyed to know his wife, Valka, would bear him a son, but only now he had realized he was a father. His wife held closely the small human being that Gothi helped her give birth to. Stoick remained silent while Valka gently caressed their son's head, slowly calming him and stopping his cries. The huge chief wiped off some small tears as he watched his wife and son together.

He was a father! He had a family of his own now, just like his father and grand-father before him! At that moment, he couldn't feel prouder! Because, from the moment his eyes landed on his son, he knew he'd accomplish many great deeds in the future. He was sure of it.

"He's so small..." Valka whispered before smiling, then she turned to Stoick, "Come, hold him." She said as Stoick walked to her side, then she gently handed him their baby.

"Hiccup... Hey," He said hesitantly while gently poking Hiccup's nose, "I'm your father... and..." He searched for his words, still unsure of what to do in this situation.

Meanwhile, Valka giggled at her husband's awkwardness. It was obvious it'd take time for him to get used to it, but she knew those two would end up having a wonderful relationship.

One week later, Valka was sitting by the fire of her house while holding Hiccup in her arms. They were both covered with big and warm blankets, protecting them from the freezing cold outside of their home. The young mother held back a sneeze while she played with her son's fingers, trying to forget the temperature of the room.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Stoick entered, wearing a large coat made of fur on his back, and holding several wooden logs under his arms. A big amount of snow flew by the gap he made, and started filling the entrance of their house. Valka couldn't help herself from sneezing as she felt the outside cold. Stoick dropped the wood on the ground, then closed the door.

"It's freezing out there!" He chuckled, not looking too bothered by the temperature. "How are you feeling, Val?" He asked, still concerned about his wife.

"I'm fine, it's just a cold... but I'm scared for Hiccup." She answered before patting her son.

"Don't be, those devils won't attack during such weather, and if they do... they won't get past me." Stoick said with assurance.

Valka rolled her eyes, still hating the word "devils" that they used to describe the dragons. She still believed they could make peace with them even after all the massacres.

"It's not about the dragons, Stoick... T-This winter is the coldest we've ever faced... Hiccup is so small and fragile compared to the other babies..." Valka started with hesitation, her voice shaking, "I don't know if he can survive that weather."

Stoick remained silent and stared at her, first unsure of what to say, then he walked forward until he came at her level.

"He'll make it." He simply replied with a serious look.

"Stoick..."

Then, his look shifted to a gentle and heartwarming smile as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I know he will; I believe in our son," He continued before looking at Hiccup, "he may be small now, even smaller than most babies, but... one day he'll grow nice and big, and become the strongest of them all. Believe in him, too, Val." He added with a sincere smile.

With this, Valka understood Stoick wasn't just trying to comfort her or appease her worries, he firmly believed in their child. And if he did, then she'll do, too!

"You're right... I worry too much. Come on, I'll cook something for you two." She said as she was ready to stand up and hand over Hiccup to her husband.

"Oh, no, no, no! You should rest! I'll cook myself, no need to tire yourself out!" Stoick quickly replied, unwilling to taste his wife's food again.

Valka smiled while Stoick ran to the cooking pot, she guessed she did need to rest for a bit, so she stayed by the fire and hummed a song to her baby.

She didn't what Stoick saw in their son's eyes, yet, but she'll believe too.


End file.
